


Bastard Slytherin from Hell

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, a teacher who hates teaching, being purposefully evil, professional asshole
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Wie lässt sich die reelle Anzahl an Individuen mit begrenzter intellektueller Kapazität in dieser Institution unter Anwendung einer simplifizierten Version der darwinistischen Selektion auf möglichst effektive Weise dezimieren? – Der B.S.f.H. hat die Antwort.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Wer den Bastard Operator from Hell kennt, ahnt vielleicht, was der Grundgedanke dieser Drabblesammlung ist. Es wird, natürlich, einen Unterschied zum Original geben – schon allein deshalb, weil es hier um Zauberer geht. Dementsprechend ist der Titel eine Anspielung auf das Original, und die "darwinistische Selektion", die angesprochen wird, ist eine (möglicherweise etwas makabere) Anspielung auf den Darwin's Award. Wie lang diese Sammlung wird, wird sich zeigen.

**_~ Wir machen keine Drohungen –_ **

**_wir versprechen ~_ **

 

* * *

 

» _Gefunden in einem schwarzmagischen Buch_

_in der Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts_

_zu einer Zeit, in der die meisten von euch_

_noch nicht einmal wussten, dass man_

_Zaubertrenke mit E schreibt._ «  


* * *

  
**Fragestellung**

> Wie lässt sich die reelle Anzahl an Individuen mit begrenzter intellektueller Kapazität in dieser Institution unter Anwendung einer simplifizierten Version der darwinistischen Selektion auf möglichst effektive Weise dezimieren?

 

**Geräte/Materialien**

> Personen mit begrenzten kognitiven Fähigkeiten ("Schüler")
> 
> Metallgefäße, geschärfte Werkzeuge, gläserne Behälter, hölzerne Stäbe
> 
> Diverse Teile von teilweise abgestorbener Flora und Fauna

 

**Versuchsaufbau**

> Ein abgedunkeltes subterranes Gewölbe, ein bis zwanzig Schüler, eine nicht genau definierte Anzahl an Metallgefäßen (Kessel), Feuer, Flora und Fauna – ein äußerst bösartiges Mitglied des Lehrkörpers, das im Raum auf- und abwandert

 

**Durchführung**

> _... wir werden sehen, welche Methoden die größte Wirkung zum Erreichen des in der Fragestellung angestrebten Endergebnisses zeigen ..._


	2. Der Plan steht fest

Es war Montagmorgen in Hogwarts. Die Schüler stöhnten, die Lehrer fluchten. Es würde wohl wieder ein langer Tag werden, und die Tatsache, dass er nur der erste Schultag eines langen Jahres sein würde, sorgte nur für weiteren Unmut.

 

Aber Severus Snape hatte einen Plan.

 

Es war kein Zufall, dass die anderen Lehrer ihm mit Misstrauen begegneten. Der einzige, der ihm zu vertrauen schien, war der Schulleiter, und das hatte wenig damit zu tun, dass Severus so eine vertrauenserweckende Person war.

 

Nein, er war ein ehemaliger Todesser und galt als das personifizierte Böse. Es war Zeit, dies unter Beweis zu stellen.


	3. Der Schrecken beginnt ...

Severus betrachtete die versammelten Opfer – _Schüler_ – für die kommenden sieben Jahre. Sie waren alle noch jung, aber ein einziger Blick reichte aus, um festzustellen, dass sie alle Nervensägen waren. Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

 

"Sie sind hier, um die hohe – und gefährliche – Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu erlernen", begann er und schritt vor ihnen auf und ab. "Sehen Sie sich die Personen neben sich an. Prägen Sie sich die Gesichter genau ein, merken Sie sich jedes Detail." Die Schüler schluckten schwer und Severus bedachte sie mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln. "Denn am _Ende_ dieser sieben Jahre werden sie nicht mehr da sein."


	4. Qualifikation für Fortgeschrittene

Severus musterte seine Fünftklässler mit Missfallen. Fünf Jahre und sie wussten es immer noch nicht. Er würde drei Kreuze machen, wenn diese Truppe erst ihre ZAGs hatte und er sich nicht mehr mit ihnen herumärgern musste. Vermutlich würde er im nächsten Jahr keinen Tränkekurs haben – außer Dumbledore funkte ihm dazwischen. Der Mann verstand einfach nicht, dass die Prüfungen und seine Anforderungen der letzte Schritt der natürlichen Selektion innerhalb einer Schule waren.

 

"Sagt mal", begann Severus, während er vor der Klasse auf und ab wanderte, und fixierte ein Opfer, "wisst ihr eigentlich, was ein qualifizierter Fehler ist?"

 

Die Schüler sahen für einen Moment verdutzt drein, was sie in Severus' Augen doppelt so intelligent wie sonst erscheinen ließ. Das hieß leider nicht viel.

 

"Ein … Fehler, zu dem man berechtigt ist?", schlug ein Ahnungsloser vor.

 

"Nein", sagte Severus eisig. "Ein qualifizierter Fehler ist wie ein qualifizierter Rotlichtverstoß – strafbar. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen solchen Fehler in einem eurer Aufsätze finde, nehmen sich ein paar meiner Gehirnzellen vor Verzweiflung das Leben. Und während ich trotzdem all eure Aufsätze korrigieren könnte, ohne auch nur in die Nähe eures Niveaus zu gelangen – das wohl irgendwo unter dem IQ einer halben Banane liegt – ist das schlichtweg inakzeptabel."


	5. Lektion fürs Leben

Severus fragte sich, wie manche seiner Schüler es schafften, bis in die sechste Klasse in seinem Unterricht zu überleben – und dann auch noch die Noten mitzubringen, damit er sie überhaupt in seinen UTZ-Kursen zuließ. Normalerweise siebte er sie aus, aber dieser hatte es wider Erwarten geschafft. Ausnahmen bestätigten wohl die Regel.

 

Der Junge saß da und hielt sich die schmerzende Hand. Severus wusste, dass er ihn in den Krankenflügel schicken sollte, und er würde es auch tun, aber zunächst ...

 

"Mr. Abernathy", sagte er streng und mitleidslos, "merken Sie sich dies für die Zukunft – _heißes_ Glas sieht genauso aus wie kaltes."


	6. Ein guter Hinweis

Severus war schon oft starrköpfig genannt worden. Aber er war durchaus lernfähig, und das nicht nur in seinen Fachgebieten. Tatsache war, sein zeitweiser Aufenthalt im Hause eines bekannten Auroren hatte Spuren hinterlassen, und im Nachhinein war es wohl auch ein guter Hinweis gewesen. Als Lehrer war es seine Aufgabe, diesen weiterzugeben.

 

Am besten lernte man natürlich durch Beispiele.

 

"Wie ein guter Bekannter von mir zu sagen pflegt und was ihr euch merken solltet ..."

 

Die Schüler hörten umso genauer zu, desto leiser er sprach. Sehr gut. " _IMMER WACHSAM!_ " Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie die Schüler zusammenschraken. Einer fiel sogar vom Stuhl. "Bei Zaubertränken gilt: lieber immer vorsichtig als ziemlich bald ziemlich tot."


	7. Die letzte Frage

Erstklässler waren eine Gruppe von Schülern, die Severus nicht ausstehen konnte. Nicht, dass er die meisten anderen Schüler _mochte_. Aber Erstklässler waren nervenaufreibend. Sicher, man konnte sie relativ leicht einschüchtern, aber sie hielten scheinbar alle für dumm, ohne auch nur einen Funken Intelligenz zu haben.

 

"Sie sind also zu spät, weil Sie in einer Trickstufe hängen geblieben sind", stellte Severus fest und musterte die drei Gryffindors. Dachten sie wirklich, dass er nichts von den After-Quidditch-Partys wusste? Aber sie _waren_ Erstklässler, und die kannten die Trickstufen nicht. Nun gut. "Sie haben einen Test verpasst."

 

Die Schüler sahen ihn verunsichert an. "Heißt das, wir kriegen nun ein Troll?"

 

"Nicht zwingend." Severus lächelte bösartig. "Ich bin gnädig und lasse Sie alle drei nachschreiben."

 

Die Schüler nahmen wohl an, er würde ihnen besonders schwere Fragen stellen, aber da kannten sie ihn noch nicht. Jeder Schüler, der schon etwas länger bei ihm Unterricht hatte, hätte auf das Nachschreiben verzichtet und die schlechte Note in Kauf genommen. Ach ja, Erstklässler. Herrlich naiv.

 

Severus setzte jeden von ihnen in einen separaten Raum, stellte sicher, dass sie nicht mogeln konnten, und wartete mit einem hämischen Grinsen darauf, dass sie realisierten, in was für einer Situation sie sich befanden.

 

Severus stellte ihnen wie allen Nachschreibern nur zwei Fragen:

  1. _Wie heißen Sie?_ (5 Pkt.)
  2. _Welche Trickstufe war es?_ (95 Pkt.)




	8. Religion für Wissenschaftler

Severus fragte sich einmal mehr, was er getan hatte, um _so_ gestraft zu werden. Sicherlich war seine Zeit als Todesser nichts, was auf diese Art bestraft werden musste. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass darauf _nur_ ein dauerhafter Aufenthalt in Askaban stand. Aber das hier ... das war mehr seelische Folter als Askaban.

 

Das war einfach nur _Dummheit_.

 

Sie hatten sich irgendwie in seine fünfte Klasse eingeschlichen, wusste Morgana wie, und _dann_ hatten sie ihre Kessel geschmolzen – obwohl es sich um eine simple Brandsalbe handelte. Das war der Moment, an dem Severus es aufgab.

 

"Merlin, sie _wissen_ , was sie tun ... vergib ihnen trotzdem." _Oder strafe sie derartig, dass ich sie los bin_.


	9. Spiel dein Spiel

Die anderen Lehrer behaupteten immer, er hätte keinen Humor und wäre eine Spaßbremse. Er hatte Humor – nur leider verwechselten sie ihn immer mit Bosheit. Und er wusste gar nicht, warum er eine Spaßbremse sein sollte.

 

Zum Beispiel hatte ihm Pomona mehrfach vorgeworfen, dass er sich nicht an ihren geselligen Abenden beteiligte, indem er eine Runde Schach oder ähnliches mit ihnen spielte. Gesellschaftlich war das natürlich ein No-Go, eine Partie abzulehnen. Aber Severus war nun einmal der Ansicht, dass man nicht mehrere Ding gleichzeitig tun sollte, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn man gewinnen wollte.

 

Sein Lieblingsspiel hieß dabei: _Schüler versenken_. Er fand den Namen äußerst passend, wenngleich es wohl eher einem Leiterspiel ähnelte, bei dem ein winziger Fehltritt sofort zurück auf Anfang bedeutete. Oder einer Wanderung ohne Karte durch ein scharfes Minenfeld, je nach Standpunkt.

 

Die Regeln waren sehr einfach und Severus fasste sie gegenüber seinen Schülern – den unfreiwilligen Mitspielern – meistens so zusammen: "Ihr seid alle akademische U-Boote, mit Betonung auf dem _U_ , und ich bombardiere euch mit meinen unangekündigten _Leistungskontroll_ -Torpedos."

 

Da viele seiner Schüler keine Ahnung von Muggelbegriffen hatten und auch keine Anspielungen verstanden, hagelte es nach der Erklärung meistens Punktabzug und Strafarbeit. Erstaunlicherweise verstanden sie _dann_ immer, worum es ging.


	10. Wie der Lehrer, so die Schüler

Severus runzelte finster die Stirn, als Lupin in sein Büro rauschte. Ohne zu klopfen. Was hatte ihm denn jetzt schon wieder die Laune verhagelt? Severus hatte gehofft, dass er ihn nach dem letzten Vollmond für mindestens eine halbe Woche nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam.

 

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Lupin verärgert und klatschte ihm doch tatsächlich einen Stapel Pergamente auf den Tisch.

 

"Wenn Sie solche Probleme mit der englischen Sprache haben, Lupin, dann gehen Sie nicht mir auf die Nerven, sondern besorgen sich ein Wörterbuch." Severus schob den Stapel beiseite und sah das Thema als beendet.

 

"Lass deine Witze, Snape!" Lupin tippte auf den Stapel. "Was soll der Mist, dass Kappas in der Mongolei heimisch sind? Das ist falsch und das weißt du!"

 

Severus verdrehte die Augen. _Darum_ ging es? Das war nun wirklich kein Grund, in sein Büro zu stürmen und alle Höflichkeit in den Wind zu schreiben. "Mh, ich weiß es, du weißt es, und die Schüler sollten es auch wissen. Warum jedoch _du_ dich mokierst, entzieht sich mir. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich _dir_ eine schlechte Note gegeben ..."

 

"Aber es ist falsch!"

 

"Ja." Severus legte grinsend die Finger aneinander. "Wenn die Schüler so sehr davon überzeugt wären wie du, dann hätten sie protestieren können. Chance vertan. Deinen Schülern fehlt einfach Rückgrat – haben sie wohl von dir."


	11. Höllisch gut?

Man hatte ihm bereits aufgelauert, denn kaum setzte er den Fuß in die Große Halle, stürzte sich auch schon Minerva auf ihn. Scheinbar war die Schonzeit vorbei.

 

"Wo waren Sie heute Morgen?" Sie starrte ihn an, als hätte er heimlich all ihre Ingwerkekse gegessen. "Sie hatten Dienst!"

 

Severus hob leicht eine Braue. "Dienst? So richtig mit Stechuhr und allem?"

 

"Sie wissen genau, was ich meine!" Minerva piekste ihm in die Brust. "Heute waren Sie für die Aufsicht eingeteilt!"

 

Er rieb sich leicht über die Brust und runzelte die Stirn. "So etwas müssen Sie frühzeitig anmelden. Eine Woche im Voraus, mindestens, damit ich das mit meinem Terminplan abgleichen kann. Ich kann schließlich auch nicht zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit emporfahren, nur weil Sie das wollen."

 

Minerva schnappte nach Luft und schien nicht genau zu wissen, für welchen Teil sie ihn anfahren sollte. Sie entschied sich für "Was soll das heißen, emporfahren?".

 

Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Klasse ist neuerdings als _Vorhölle_ bekannt, was mich darauf schließen lässt, dass mein Büro die Hölle ist. Und wer lebt in der Hölle? Ein Teufel. Und Sie können davon ausgehen, dass ich kein kleiner Teufel bin, sondern Satan höchstselbst. Und der hat einen vollen Terminplan."


	12. Fraternisieren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Rahmen eines "Spezial"-Updates gab es dieses Mal insgesamt 5 Kapitel - d. h. Kapitel 8 bis 12 sind neu ;-)

Severus betrachtete die Gruppe Siebtklässler. Sie hatten ihn zum ersten Mal, kannten ihn möglicherweise aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit und hatten sechs Jahre lang unter Slughorn gelernt. Man könnte sagen, dass sie ein böses Erwachen erwartete.

 

Severus war nicht mehr der Teenager, der von anderen gehänselt wurde. Und er war auch nicht der füllige, aber freundliche Tränkelehrer, der eine große Vorliebe für kandierte Ananas hatte. Nein, er war personifizierte Bosheit, und obendrein gemein. Deshalb würde er sie in Sicherheit wiegen.

 

"Betrachten Sie mich nicht als Ihren Professor", sagte er mit einem falschen Lächeln, "sondern als guten Freund – der immer recht hat."


	13. Freude heißt die starke Feder ...

Es gab nicht viele solcher Tage: Tage, an denen er froh war, Lehrer zu sein. Meistens schleppte er sich von Verzweiflung vom Frühstück bis zum Abendessen, nur um dann von namenvollen Albträumen geplagt durch die Gänge zu streifen. Aber heute war ein _guter_ Tag für ihn. Für den Schüler, der vor seinem Pult stand, weniger.

 

Es kam nicht oft vor, bisher eigentlich noch gar nicht, aber Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel und erfreuten in diesem Fall den Lehrer.

 

"Mr. Blake", sagte Severus und legte die Finger aneinander, "heute werde ich einmal meinen Beruf mit Vergnügen verbinden: Sie sind durchgefallen. Und Ihre Leistungen waren _so_ schlecht, dass ich Ihnen nicht einmal eine Nachprüfung zugestehen kann. Leben Sie wohl, ich werde Sie hoffentlich nie wieder sehen."


	14. Praktischer Nutzen

Winter. Severus lernte diese Jahreszeit gerade zu hassen. Wer auch immer Hogwarts gebaut hatte, musste eine Vermittlerprovision für eine Arztpraxis bekommen. Zugig war noch untertrieben – er hatte das Gefühl, dass Hogwarts als Windkanal konzipiert worden war.

 

"Frieren Sie?"

 

Severus warf Minerva einen Blick zu. "Ich bin eine Schlange. Wir vertragen Kälte nicht besonders", erwiderte er kühl.

 

Minerva sah aus, als wolle sie etwas erwidern, aber bevor sie dazu kam, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein Schüler streckte schüchtern den Kopf ins Lehrerzimmer. "Professor Snape?" Er streckte die Hand aus und Severus sah mit Missmut, dass es wohl die vergessene Hausaufgabe war. Grollend stand er auf und griff danach, wobei er in derselben Bewegung den Schüler aus dem Raum scheuchte.

 

"Müssen Sie so unfreundlich zu den Schülern sein?", fragte Minerva.

 

"Ich hielt mich für sehr freundlich", bemerkte Severus und grinste boshaft. Ihm war gerade eine gute Idee gekommen. Er stapfte zurück zu seinem Sessel, schob ihn vor den Kamin und zündete schließlich die Pergamentrolle an.

 

Minerva starrte ihn schockiert an. "Was tun Sie da? Das ist doch kein Kaminanzünder!"

 

Severus warf ihr einen fast überraschten Blick zu. "Es wird doch wohl nicht ernsthaft von mir erwartet, dass ich diesen Schund lese, oder?"

 


	15. Sachliche Bewertung

Severus hatte auf Aufforderung seiner Kollegen – andere mochten es auch _Zwang_ nennen – seinen Schülern Referate aufgetragen. Bisher konnte er noch nicht sagen, was er von dieser Methode halten sollte. Im Moment hielt er das ganze mehr oder weniger für einen Witz. Vielleicht war das die Art Humor, die die anderen Lehrer hatten? Man konnte es ja nicht ernst nehmen.

 

Nächster Punkt war die Bewertung. Auch da hatte er _Vorschläge_ bekommen. "Nun, Mr. Baker, was halten _Sie_ von Mr. Taylors Referat?"

 

Baker sah verunsichert drein. "Ehrm ... voll gut?"

 

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Ja, _voll_ hätte ich es vielleicht auch gut gefunden."


	16. Freizeitspaß

Severus hielt Lehrerversammlungen für reine Zeitverschwendung. Wenn sie nicht Pflicht wären, würde er nicht hingehen. Aber nun wollten sie ihm wohl das letzte bisschen Freude an der Sache nehmen. Besonders Minerva war eine Vorreiterin dieser Fraktion.

 

"Sagen Sie, Severus, können Sie vielleicht für _zwei Sekunden_ kein Bastard sein?"

 

Severus sah sie einen Moment lang schockiert an, dann legte sich ein boshaftes Lächeln auf seine Züge. "Ich hab's mal versucht, aber das war es nicht wert." Wäre er ein Vampir, würde er seine Fangzähne zeigen. "Ich kann mich aber auch um ein noch professionelleres Niveau des Bastard-Seins bemühen, wenn Sie wollen."


	17. So ein Tag, so wunderschön ...

Minerva wich vor ihm zurück, als wäre er mit einer röhrenden Kettensäge ins Lehrerzimmer gestürmt. Dabei hatte er nur, zur Feier des Tages, mal ein Lächeln aufgesetzt. Vielleicht sollte er demnächst, einfach um einen Vergleich zu haben, tatsächlich als Kettensägenmörder ins Lehrerzimmer poltern. Und damit Dumbledore ihn nicht dafür zurechtwies, würde er das entweder am ersten April oder an Halloween tun. Je nach dem, ob ihm dafür nicht noch etwas anderes einfiel.

 

"Warum bei Merlin _lächeln_ Sie?", fragte Minerva.

 

"Oh, man hat mir den Tag versüßt", sagte Severus fröhlich.

 

Filius verzog das Gesicht und fragte trocken: "Wer musste dafür leiden?"


	18. Romantische Spaziergänge

Lehrerzimmer, Vorhof der Hölle. Severus seufzte und sah gelangweilt in die Runde. Ein langweiliges Thema nach dem anderen. Wer auch immer Lehrerkonferenzen erfunden hatte, gehörte lebenslänglich nach Askaban – oder sollte dazu verpflichtet sein, daran teilzunehmen. Er konnte sich wirklich besseres vorstellen als seine Zeit hier zu verschwenden. Er könnte so viel sinnvollere Dinge tun! Seine Finger in einer Schublade einklemmen, zum Beispiel.

 

Aber nein: Er saß hier und langweilte sich. Vielleicht sollte er die nächste kurze Sprechpause nutzen und fliehen oder sich taktisch zurückziehen. Und was für seine Nerven tun.

 

Die anderen Lehrer sahen überrascht auf, als er plötzlich aufsprang und zur Tür stürmte mit den Worten: "Wenn Sie mich brauchen ... ich werde diese Zigarette auf einen romantischen Spaziergang durch den Innenhof mitnehmen."


	19. Investitionsplanung

Severus saß mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck im Lehrerzimmer, dem scheinbar einzigen Zufluchtsort vor den Schülern. Aber er war nicht allein.

 

"Hören Sie auf, die Stirn zu runzeln", sagte Rolanda Hooch und grinste ihn unverschämt an. "Sie bekommen noch Falten."

 

Severus warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. "Ich bitte Sie! Diese verblödeten Kinder in den letzten zwanzig Jahren meines Lebens zu unterrichten hat für genug Falten gesorgt."

 

"Mh ... dann sollten wir vielleicht eine Lösung für das Problem suchen, nicht wahr?" Sie dachte nach. "Wie wäre's, wenn wir uns für eine Weile absetzen?"

 

Severus hob die Brauen. _Wir_? Hatte sie _wir_ gesagt? "Akzeptabler Vorschlag, das muss ich zugeben." Er musterte sie. "Zeit, die man weit weg von idiotischen Halbstarken verbringt, ist immer eine gute Investition."


	20. Inhumierung

Severus war kein brutaler Mensch, auch wenn viele Leute das behaupteten. Tatsache war einfach, dass er sich zu schade dafür war, dass er sich die Hände auf so eine Weise schmutzig machte. Er hatte zwar die _Fähigkeit_ dafür, aber nicht das Interesse. Er bevorzugte subtilere Methoden – er war wohl die Person in Hogwarts, die am ehesten das Messer von hinten durch den Rücken in die Brust stoßen würde. Mit Ausnahmen, natürlich.

 

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Severus seinen unliebsamen Kollegen Lockhart finster. Kurz darauf drehte er sich zu Minerva um, um ihr sein Leid zu klagen: "Die Assassinen haben schon wieder versagt!"


	21. Wenn Blödheit weh tun würde ...

Wie ein eingesperrter Tiger – oder viel mehr, wie ein Panther hinter tausend Stäben – wanderte Severus in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab, während er seinem Frust Luft machte. Es war die eine Sache, wenn Dumbledore irgendwelche hirnrissigen Ideen hatte, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes, wenn er versuchte, sich in Severus' Herrschaftsgebiet einzumischen.

 

"Das ist einfach unmöglich!", fauchte er und fixierte Dumbledore. "Er ist unfähig, ein kompletter Dummkopf. Warum sollte ich _so einen_ in meinen Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs lassen?"

 

"Severus –", begann Dumbledore, aber Severus unterbrach ihn unwirsch: "Er ist _die_ Art Person, die sich gegen Aasgeier verteidigt, indem sie sich tot stellt!"


	22. Tipps fürs Leben

Unterricht in der dritten Klasse. Er hasste die dritte bis fünfte Klasse am meisten – die Erstklässler konnte er einschüchtern, die Zweitklässler waren noch nicht mutig genug, aufmüpfig zu werden, und die Sechst- und Siebtklässler konnte er sich selbst aussuchen. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass er Schüler _mochte_.

 

Meistens versuchte er, sie zu ignorieren. Zumindest, wenn sie nicht versuchten, ihn in die Luft zu sprengen. Heute ließ er sie einen Aufsatz schreiben, sonst nichts. Was nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht trotzdem versuchten gegenseitig umzubringen.

 

"Professor!" Severus sah nicht einmal auf. Er kannte die Stimme und ihr Besitzer ging ihm auf die Nerven. "Daniel hat sein Tintenfass nach mir geworfen!"

 

Severus seufzte. "Zehn Punkte Abzug, Mr. Murphy – das nächste Mal ducken Sie sich gefälligst!"


	23. Auf geheimnisvollen Spuren

Severus ging in seltener Eintracht mit Rolanda durch die Gänge. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass er sie gerade erst ... überzeugt hatte, den Slytherins mehr Trainingszeiten zuzugestehen. Nun, im Gegenzug für einen kleinen Gefallen, natürlich. Das war keine Bestechung. Er musste sich nur noch überlegen, wie er –

 

 _Knirsch_.

 

Severus blinzelte und sah nach unten. Er blinzelte erneut. Getrockneter Schlamm?

 

"Oh", meinte Rolanda mit einem Grinsen, "scheint, als sei Hagrid hier durchgekommen."

 

Severus schnaubte. "Kein Witz." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich glaube, wenn er in Ruhestand geht – sofern ich da noch hier bin – werde ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und ein Satz wird sein: _Er hat überall im Schloss seine Spuren hinterlassen_."


	24. Verdienter Lohn

Severus überlegte, ob er in letzter Zeit irgendetwas getan hatte, was die anderen Lehrer verärgert haben könnte. Nun ... mehr verärgert als sonst, denn hätte er einen Beschwerdebriefkasten, hätte er diesen inzwischen durch eine komplette Postdienststelle ersetzen können.

 

Trotzdem: Diese Strafe war unverhältnismäßig. Was hatte er getan, um _das_ zu verdienen? Er seufzte verhalten und warf seinem Sitznachbarn einen düsteren Blick zu. Seit mehr als vierzig Minuten musste er sich das schon anhören.

 

"... und meine Bezahlung steht ja wohl in _keinem_ Verhältnis zu meinen Leistungen!"

 

Severus schnaubte. "Ist uns allen bekannt, _Gilderoy_ ", ätzte er. "Aber wissen Sie, wir können Sie einfach nicht verhungern lassen und obendrein noch Geld verlangen ..."


	25. So ein Wahnsinn ...!

Lockhart hatte es tatsächlich gewagt. Severus wusste nicht, für welchen Teil er ihn zuerst umbringen sollte – er wusste, dass sowohl die Dekoration als auch die _Liebesboten_ keine wirklichen Mordmotive waren, aber die Bemerkung zu den Liebestränken sehr wohl. Andererseits würde jeder damit rechnen. Also würde er sich etwas anderes überlegen müssen. Subtil, aber boshaft. Er hatte auch schon eine Idee ...

 

Er machte sich keine Sorgen um Zeugen. Nein, Zeugen versüßten ihm den Racheakt nur noch. Deshalb übergab er das _Zeichen seiner Anerkennung_ auch im gut besetzten Lehrerzimmer, bevor der Rest der Belegschaft vor Lockhart fliehen konnte. Lockhart war begeistert und wollte es sofort ausprobieren.

 

Severus musste _sehr_ überzeugend gewirkt haben, als er sich als heimlichen Fan bezeichnete. Das gab ihm zu denken. Selbst Dumbledore sah ihn an, als wisse er nicht, ob Severus die Wahrheit sagte.

 

"Severus", sagte Dumbledore leise zu ihm, "sind Sie nun wahnsinnig geworden oder bin ich es?"

 

Severus verschwieg die Details seines Plans – spätestens bei Lockharts Entsetzensschrei und der Feststellung, dass seine blonde Pracht nicht mehr zu retten war, würden sie es wissen. Stattdessen sah er Dumbledore mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an. "Aber Direktor!" Severus lächelte. "Jemand wie _Sie_ würde doch keinen Wahnsinnigen einstellen ..."


	26. Diktator

Severus sah mit Genugtuung, wie die Schüler zusammenzuckten, als er die Tür zufallen ließ. Die Schüler folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken, als er zur Stirnseite der Klasse rauschte. Es war sein üblicher Einstieg in seine Unterrichtsstunden, aber er zeigte immer wieder Wirkung. An seinem Pult angekommen wirbelte er herum und fixierte seine Schüler mit einem kalten Blick.

 

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass eine erschreckende Anzahl von euch geistigen Pygmäen nicht in der Lage zu sein scheint, ordnungsgemäße Orthographie anzuwenden."

 

Severus fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie überhaupt wussten, was Orthographie war. Wenn irgendjemand jetzt fragte _Kann man das essen?_ , würde er sie bis ans Ende ihrer Schulzeit Strafarbeiten leisten lassen.

 

"Deshalb sehe ich mich genötigt – für mein eigenes Seelenheil, denn ich muss eure missglückten Versuche _entziffern_ – euch das mal trainieren zu lassen. Zu diesem Zweck werde ich euch von jetzt an alles nur noch diktieren. Vielleicht hat es den zusätzlichen Effekt, dass ihr euch eure Sauklauen abgewöhnt."

 

Severus trat hinter sein Pult, die Arme verschränkt. "Also Pergament raus, Federn gespitzt – es geht los. Und wenn ihr nicht schnell genug mitkommt, wird es euch leidtun!"

 

Eifriges Geraschel folgte seiner Ankündigung. Oh, wenn sie wüssten! Severus grinste boshaft. Das Beste am Diktieren war, dass man Wörter verwenden konnte, von denen außer Fachexperten niemand eine Ahnung hatte, wie sie überhaupt geschrieben wurden – geschweige denn, was sie bedeuteten.


	27. Rache ist ... Knäckebrot?

Nein, Severus hatte kein Mitleid mit ihr. Vielleicht hätte er welches gehabt – wenn sie nicht letzte Woche so schadenfroh gewesen wäre, als _er_ in der Situation gewesen war. Er würde sich aber nicht auf ihr Niveau herab begeben und frotzeln. Sein Plan war viel besser.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sie einen Ausweg suchte. Aber sie hatte kaum Auswahl – rechts saß _er_ , der sprudelnde Wasserfall der Selbstherrlichkeit. Und links saß Severus, ein tiefer Abgrund stiller Schadenfreude. Dennoch war es keine Überraschung, als sie sich zu ihm neigte und zischte: "Hilf mir!"

 

Severus deutete auf seinen Teller. "Tut mir Leid, Minerva, aber ich führe gerade eine _angeregte Unterhaltung_ mit diesem Knäckebrot."


	28. Notengebung

Severus verteilte mit finsterer Miene die korrigierten Aufsätze. "Das ist erbärmlich, was mir abgeliefert wurde. So schlechte Aufsätze habe ich selten lesen müssen – und noch seltener in dieser _Masse_!" Er trat vor einen Muggelstämmigen und funkelte ihn an. "Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Sie einfach keine Ahnung haben, was Noten sind, aber das hier ist kaum noch ein _ausreichend_."

 

Der Schüler nahm seinen Aufsatz entgegen und sah Severus unverschämt an. "Aber Sir", sagte er, "das ist eine Vier und damit bestanden, bestanden ist gut und gut ist fast 'ne Eins!"

 

Severus erwiderte trocken: "Nur in der Muggelwelt, Mr. Parker. In der _Zaubererwelt_ hat man erst ab dem Äquivalent einer Drei bestanden."


	29. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Severus fand sich als Objekt einer aufmerksamen Musterung. "Warum bewerben Sie sich eigentlich immer wieder auf die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", fragte Minerva. "Ich dachte, Sie würden Zaubertränke mögen. Und Sie werden sowieso jedes Jahr abgelehnt."

 

Severus drehte den Kopf zu ihr. "... eine Umsetzung des Grundsatzes: _Wenn es nicht sofort funktioniert, versuch es und versuch es immer wieder_?"

 

Minerva schnaubte. "Bei Ihnen ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass Sie alle Anzeichen eines Versuchs vertuschen."

 

"Dann vielleicht ... Tradition?"

 

"Die Erklärung ist auch nicht viel besser." Minerva hob die Brauen. "Was ist es wirklich?"

 

Severus seufzte. "Na gut. Die Wahrheit. Aber das haben Sie nur unter Folter aus mir herausbekommen." Er hüstelte. "Anfangs habe ich immer wieder gefragt, weil ich _tatsächlich_ einfach neuerliche Versuche starten wollte. Ich _mag_ Zaubertränke, aber die ... Verteidigung ... gegen die Dunklen Künste _fasziniert_ mich." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Dumbledore scheint irgendwann die Geduld verloren zu haben und meinte ziemlich wütend, dass ich mit andauernder Boshaftigkeit versuchen würde, diese Stelle zu bekommen."

 

"Ja, und?" Minerva sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wieso machen Sie es dann immer noch?"

 

"Aber Minerva! Denken Sie wirklich, ich kann es mir verkneifen, irgendetwas _mit andauernder Boshaftigkeit_ zu tun?"


	30. Grundausstattung

Endlich! Das hatte ihm immer gefehlt. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, dass sein Vorgänger sein Büro voller kleinem Schnickschnack hinterlassen hatte. Severus hatte drei Monate gebraucht, um das alles auszusortieren. Und noch einmal drei Monate, um das Büro nach seinen Vorstellungen umzuräumen. Und jetzt, fast ein Jahr nach Amtsantritt, hatte er ihm den letzten Schliff gegeben. Jetzt war es perfekt.

 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufsehen. Ein Schüler – das perfekte Testsubjekt. "Herein!" Kaum betrat das verängstigte Schülerwesen sein Büro, wies Severus auf seine neuste Errungenschaft. "Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Smith."

 

Smith setzte sich – und versank in den Tiefen des Polsters. Severus lächelte zufrieden. Sein neuer Besucherstuhl war absolut perfekt!


	31. Ein spezieller Humor

Severus beobachtete still das Feuerwerk über Hogwarts. Es war ... _bunt_. Und laut. An sich vermutlich wohl auch eine großartige Leistung. Da war einiges an magietheoretischem Wissen umgesetzt worden. Aber Severus konnte dem Feuerwerk nicht so viel abgewinnen wie seine Kollegen. Vielleicht dachte er auch zu pessimistisch daran, dass _er_ vermutlich einiges aufräumen musste.

 

Minerva seufzte. "Sie haben einfach keinen Sinn für Humor, Severus."

 

Severus warf ihr einen pikierten Blick zu. "Natürlich habe ich einen Sinn für Humor!" Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen. "Ich würde, zum Beispiel, _hysterisch_ lachen, wenn Professor Umbridge von einer Horde Hippogreife überrannt würde."


	32. Spitzfindigkeiten

Minerva starrte ihn während der abschließenden Lehrerkonferenz unentwegt an. Severus wusste nicht, ob sie mit einer Reaktion darauf rechnete, dass sie ihren Lieblingen einige Last-Minute-Punkte gegeben hatte – als ob er sich _darüber_ noch aufregen würde. Das war ja fast schon Tradition, seit Potter an der Schule war. Oder es war etwas anderes. Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

 

"Nun", begann Minerva auch sofort, fast schon anklagend, "Dolores wurde das Opfer einer Horde Zentauren, aber _niemand_ hat Sie lachen gehört, Severus. Nicht einmal im Keller. Was sagen Sie dazu?"

 

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich sprach ja auch von einer Horde _Hippogreife_."


	33. Ablehnende Haltung

Severus kannte die Antwort bereits, bevor er gefragt hatte. Nun, er hatte nicht gefragt, denn das wäre nicht der offizielle Weg. Dementsprechend hatte Severus eine offizielle Bewerbung geschrieben – was im Endeffekt bedeutete, dass er die des letzten Jahres kopiert und mit dem aktuellen Datum versehen hatte. Dumbledore hatte aber keinen Sinn für den offiziellen Weg, denn er hatte ihn zu sich gerufen statt eine Absage zu schreiben.

 

Severus wusste leider, dass es eine Absage sein würde.

 

"Direktor", grüßte er unmotiviert.

 

Dumbledore seufzte. "Severus, Sie bewerben sich _jedes Jahr_. Und jedes Jahr kassieren Sie eine Ablehnung –"

 

"Ich lehne Ihre Ablehnung ab!"


	34. Richtig oder falsch?

Severus saß gelangweilt in Dumbledores Büro und hörte sich Dumbledores neusten Wahnsinn an. Es war ein typischer Plan, wie ihn nur Dumbledore ausbrüten konnte. Sicher, der Mann hatte hin und wieder auch mal einen Geistesblitz, aber nur selten erstreckte sich dieses Genie auch auf die generelle Schuladministration.

 

Nicht, dass Severus wirklich zugehört hätte. Nachdem Dumbledore erwähnt hatte, dass es um _Feste_ und _Schüler_ ging – was schlussendlich wohl die _Moral_ heben sollte – hatte er auf Durchzug geschaltet.

 

"... eine wunderbare Gelegenheit." Dumbledore strahlte ihn an. "Finden Sie nicht, Severus?"

 

Severus blinzelte. Gelegenheit wozu? "Wenn ich Ihnen zustimmen würde, lägen wir _beide_ falsch."


	35. Widerstand ist zwecklos!

Die Sache mit den mongolischen Kappas verfolgte ihn bis in den Tränkeunterricht. Als ob er so unfähig wäre, nicht zu _wissen_ , dass er ihnen etwas Falsches erzählt hatte. Vielleicht war es eine Bestätigung seiner Autorität, dass man ihm nur mit einer Armee im Hintergrund widersprach – bis jetzt. Irgendjemand musste den Fehler gemacht haben, den Schülern das eigenständige Denken beizubringen.

 

Sie zweifelten seine Worte an. Und das in _seinem_ Fachgebiet. Vielleicht sollte er sie einmal subtil darauf hinweisen, dass die Vorräte im Krankenflügel von ihm stammten, bevor sie ihm erneut widersprachen.

 

"Jetzt noch einmal zum Mitschreiben, damit jeder von euch Dummköpfen es versteht: Wir sind hier _nicht_ bei Wünsch-dir-was, sondern bei _So-ist-es_!"


	36. Testphase

An und für sich war das ein Zusammentreffen, dem Severus etwas abgewinnen konnte. Es hatte etwas mit Wissen und Kompetenz zu tun, etwas, was er im grauen Alltag sehr vermisste. Nur das momentane Thema war ihm nicht ganz geheuer, denn es schien, als hätten sie wieder hirnrissige Ideen.

 

"... und es ist schön, wenn die Schüler kreativ sind", sagte Filius gerade. "Ich habe da schon ein paar hübsche Zauber gesehen."

 

"Definitiv." Minerva lächelte. "Letztens erst haben die Zweitklässler mir eine neue Verwandlung gezeigt."

 

"Kreativ?" Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Versuch macht ja klug – aber in _dem_ Fall gehe ich lieber in Deckung."


	37. Informationspolitik

Treffen des Ordens waren immer eine seltsame Angelegenheit. Auf der einen Seite sollte Severus Informationen ranschaffen, dann misstraute man jedem seiner Worte – und am Ende soll er irgendwelche Fehlinformationen weitergeben. Aber _wie_ er das tun sollte ... da dachte keiner dran.

 

Wie heute auch.

 

"... und dann hoffen wir, dass Voldemort anbeißt." Dumbledore sah zu Severus.

 

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist keine normale Information", bemerkte er.

 

"Nun, Sie müssen eben versuchen, es überzeugend herüberzubringen", sagte Dumbledore, der offensichtlich das Problem nicht verstand.

 

"Und was soll ich sagen, wie ich an die Information gekommen bin?", grollte Severus. "Gewahrsagt, aus einer Cornflakes-Schüssel?"


	38. Stellvertretertum

Nicht zum ersten Mal bereute Severus es, dass er kompetent war. Idioten schienen generell ein einfacheres Leben zu haben. Vor allem wurden sie nicht für diverse kleine Jobs herangezogen. Vielleicht war Severus deshalb so bösartig. Aber wenn man von triefnasigen Simulanten umgeben war, dann musste einem die Laune in den Keller sinken. Aber natürlich hatte er selbst für solche Fälle einen Plan.

 

"Das hier ist eine Spritze", erklärte er dem Schüler, der sich mit irgendeiner Form von Causa Simulantis in den Krankenflügel verirrt hatte.

 

Sein Pech, dass er sich genau die Zeit ausgesucht hatte, in der Severus Madam Pomfrey vertreten musste. Der Schüler sah auch angemessen panisch aus, insbesondere als Severus ihm die hübsch gruselige Muggelspritze zeigte. Severus kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und machte sich daran, dem Schüler die Spritze zu verpassen. Es ginge natürlich auch anders, aber wo wäre da der Spaß? Wenn er schon Krankenpfleger spielen sollte, dann doch bitte so, dass er dem was abgewinnen konnte.

 

"So", sagte er mit einem boshaften Lächeln, "wenn dir schwindlig ist, schlecht oder du müde wirst ... dann bedeutet das, dass du _leider_ einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod sterben wirst. Ach ja, und ich empfehle dir, dich von hochenergetischer Magie fernzuhalten."


	39. Zwischenmahlzeit

Severus schlich den Korridor entlang. Je leiser er war, desto besser konnte er die Schüler belauschen. Was er dabei mitbekam, war immer wieder ... erstaunlich.

 

"Boah, du bist so blöd wie ein Stück Käse!"

 

Severus hob eine Braue. Die zweite gesellte sich zu der ersten, als er die Erwiderung hörte. "Und du bist so blöd wie ein altes Knäckebrot!"

 

Zeit für seinen Auftritt. "Ey, du bist –" hörte er den ersten Schüler sagen, bevor Severus ihn unterbrach: " _Ihr_ seid in Schwierigkeiten. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Sie, Mr. Thompson, wegen Beleidigung eines Molkereiprodukts, fünfzehn Abzug für Sie, Mr. Bancroft, wegen Beleidigung eines Vollkornbrots. Und Sie beide bekommen Strafarbeiten wegen Verunglimpfung von Lebensmitteln."


	40. Sicher mit System

Wieder einmal im Lehrerzimmer. Severus war erneut Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Minerva sah ihn finster an. "Severus, die letzte Woche war doch zum Thema Sicherheit am Arbeitsplatz ..."

 

Severus sah nicht einmal von seiner Tränkezeitschrift auf. "Ja, und?"

 

"Wie kommt es dann, dass es in Ihrem Unterricht 90% mehr Verletzte gab?" Minerva klang anklagend.

 

Severus seufzte verhalten und ließ die Zeitung sinken. "Das hat zwei Gründe", sagte er. "Erstens, normalerweise mache ich nur Unterricht zum Thema Terror. Zweitens, je mehr die Schüler leiden, desto sicherer bin ich, dass ich meine Arbeit gut mache."

 

Filius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Mir scheint, wir sollten demnächst deutlicher machen, welche _Art_ von Sicherheit gemeint ist."


	41. Klarstellung der Fakten

Seit der Sache mit den Kappas hatte Lupin die irrige Vorstellung, dass er nicht zu klopfen brauchte, wenn er in Severus' Büro kam. Nun gut, er stürmte herein, was ein deutliches Zeichen für Wut war, und unter diesen Voraussetzungen vergaßen die meisten Menschen ihre guten Manieren.

 

"Das machst du mit Absicht!", fauchte Lupin und schlug mit den Händen auf Severus' Schreibtisch.

 

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, worauf der Werwolf anspielte, nickte aber geduldig, während er vorsorglich sein Tintenfass zuschraubte. "Bestimmt." Immerhin, alles, was Lupin aufregte, musste gut sein. Erst recht dann, wenn man ihm Absicht unterstellte.

 

"Du hasst mich!" Das war eine Anklage und Lupin sah so aus, als wäre es eine Todsünde. Dabei war Severus die einzige Person im gesamten Schloss, die einen triftigen Grund dazu hatte, ihn zu hassen. Immerhin wäre er fast das Mordopfer eines blutrünstigen Werwolfs geworden.

 

Severus lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. "Sie erliegen da einem kolossalen Irrtum, Lupin. _Hass_ bezeichnet ein sehr intensives Gefühl, fast gleich einer Obsession. Einer der Gründe, warum Liebe und Hass so nah beieinander liegen sollen." Er lächelte spöttisch und fast schon mitleidig. "Ich hasse Sie nicht – ich verabscheue Sie nur abgrundtief, Lupin. Das ist ein feiner Unterschied."


	42. Der Sozio und das Biest

Severus klopfte, denn noch war das gute Benehmen nicht ganz tot – auch wenn es schon in den letzten Zügen lag. Deshalb wartete er auch nicht darauf, dass man ihn hereinbat. Wenn er schon Dienstbote spielen sollte, dann würde er nicht warten, bis sich jemand bequemte. Sonst würde er demnächst nur noch einen Zettel hinterlassen, dass man sich die Sachen am nächsten Werktag abholen konnte. Ha, das würde Lupin eine Lehre sein!

  
"Severus – ist das der Wolfsbann?"

 

"Nein", erwiderte Severus todernst und hielt Lupin den Becher hin. "Das ist eine Mischung aus Zyankali und Arsen."

 

Lupin sah ihn unsicher an. "Meinst du das ernst?"

 

"Ja." Severus hob die Brauen. "Haben Sie nie darüber nachgedacht, dass mein langfristiges Ziel sein könnte, Sie zu vergiften?"

 

"Das ist _nicht_ lustig!" Lupin riss ihm erbost den Trank aus den Händen. "Wie kannst du darüber Witze reißen? Was bist du, ein Soziopath?"

 

Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Seien Sie doch froh, dass ich nur ein apathischer Soziopath bin – ich würde Sie umbringen, wenn es mir nicht so egal wäre." ... als ob er seine Absichten derartig ankündigen würde. Selbst Lupin sollte wissen, dass Severus es viel amüsanter fand, ihm zu drohen als seine Drohungen wahr zu machen.


	43. Intention und Motiv

Dumbledore sah ihn mit großer Enttäuschung an. Aber auch wenn der Blick vielleicht früher einmal eine Wirkung gehabt hatte, so war Severus inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Er bekam den Blick ständig zu spüren – weil er bösartig war, weil er die Schüler zum Weinen gebracht hatte, weil Minerva sich über ihn beschwert hatte, weil Poppy ihn aus dem Krankenflügel geschmissen hatte, weil Gryffindor plötzlich keine Punkte mehr hatte, weil ... nun, eigentlich nur, weil er bösartig war. Alles andere war eine Folge dessen.

 

"Severus, ich bin schwer enttäuscht", sagte Dumbledore mit der dazugehörigen, schwer enttäuschten Stimme. Als ob er die Worte gebraucht hätte, um das zu enträtseln. "Das war unnötig."

 

Severus schnitt eine Grimasse. Unnötig? Vielleicht. "Es war absolut gerechtfertigt", verteidigte er sich mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung. Es ging schließlich um Sirius Black.

 

"Aber Gewalt ist –", setzte Dumbledore zu einer Fortsetzung seiner Standpauke an.

 

Severus unterbrach ihn: "Ich _weiß_ , dass Gewalt an sich ungerechtfertigt und damit keine Lösung ist." Zumindest keine anerkannte. Severus fand Gewalt zuweilen aber durchaus therapeutisch, und in diesem Fall war sie auch mit großer Genugtuung verbunden. Er lächelte bösartig und sah zu Sirius' blutiger – und hoffentlich gebrochener – Nase. "Ich habe aber mit purer Absicht das Gegenteil davon gemacht."


	44. Morgens halb zehn in Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weil ich gestern kein neues Kapitel gepostet habe und die Uhrzeit zumindest beinahe passt ...

Es war ein normaler Schultag in Hogwarts. Nach dem Abgang der Weasley-Zwillinge am vergangenen Tag war die Ruhe in Hogwarts wieder eingekehrt.

 

Severus nahm sich mit eisiger Gelassenheit eine Scheibe Toast und begann damit, mit einer ausgeklügelten Methode, Marmelade darauf zu verstreichen. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln einige der Feuerwerksraketen sehen, die noch immer über das Gelände schossen – und einige brennende Blumenbeete. Er ignorierte sie mit finsterer Entschlossenheit. Er würde sich später darum kümmern, beschloss er. Vielleicht erledigte es sich von selbst.

 

"... haben Sie verstanden?"

 

Severus beschloss, auch die Großinquisitorin zu ignorieren. Er würde sich später mit ihr befassen. Wenn alles gut lief, würde sie sich auch von allein erledigen.


	45. Psychiater gesucht

Severus hasste solche Gespräche. Dumbledore lud ihn ein, angeblich zu einem Tee, und dann holte er sein Klempnerwerkzeug hervor – im metaphorischen Sinne.

  
"Narben sind ein Symbol für Dinge, für die wir gekämpft haben", sagte Dumbledore und trank etwas Tee.

 

Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue. Bezog sich das auf Potter oder auf ihn? Eben ging es um den einen, und jetzt ... Zeit, es im Keim zu ersticken. "So was werde ich nie haben."

 

Dumbledores Blick war mitleidig. "Nein, es ist etwas, was Sie haben können und auch haben, Severus. Sie können Ihre äußerlichen Wunden heilen, sie verdecken, sich hinter einer Mauer aus beißendem Sarkasmus verschanzen und vorgeben, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber ich kann sehen, dass Sie verletzt wurden, Severus. Sie haben innere Narben. Sie halten jeden auf Distanz, der Ihnen näher kommen könnte, damit sie Sie nicht verletzen können –"

 

Severus stöhnte laut auf. "Merlin, wer sind Sie? Siegmund Freud?"


	46. Unterrichtsbesuch

Severus schielte immer wieder zur hintersten Reihe. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass man seinen Unterricht freiwillig … nein, halt, er musste anders beginnen. Positiv denken, immerhin war es ein Privileg, dass diese undankbaren Kreaturen von ihm die Chance erhielten, sich Wissen anzueignen, selbst wenn niemand diese Chance wahrnahm. Warum sollte er also seine Zeit damit verschwenden, einem Grundschulabbrecher etwas beizubringen? Anders ausgedrückt: Seit wann unterrichtete er _externe_ Quälgeister? War es nicht schlimm genug, dass er sich mit den internen – auch Schüler genannt – abplagen musste?

 

Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein _Besuch_ für Unruhe in der Stunde sorgte. Ständig waren die kleinen Biester am Tuscheln und sahen hinter sich. Er brauchte nur in eine andere Richtung blinzeln und er sah nur noch Hinterköpfe. Manche schienen sogar zu versuchen, sich in Giraffen und Eulen zugleich zu verwandeln – so lange Hälse konnten ja nicht normal sein, zumindest nicht, wenn man _nicht_ Petunia hieß. Irgendwann verließ selbst ihn da die Geduld.

 

Er verbiss sich gerade noch den Fluch, auch wenn seine Tonlage wohl schlimmer war: Sie könnte problemlos als vierter Unverzeihlicher durchgehen. "Könnt ihr euch endlich einmal hinsetzen, die Klappe halten, zuhören und zumindest so _tun_ , als ob ihr auch nur den Hauch von einem Gehirn hättet? Ich weiß ja, wie schwer es für euch ist, da ihr nicht einmal wisst, was das Wort _Gehirn_ bedeutet, aber deshalb ist das hier auch keine Baumschule – selbst wenn ich nur von Holzköpfen umgeben bin."

 

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass es sicherlich nicht die diplomatischste Herangehensweise war. Der Prüfer, der seinen Unterricht beobachten und bewerten sollte, sah es wohl ähnlich, denn Severus bekam nicht nur einen geschockten Blick – nein, er bekam auch hektisches Gekritzel, das Prädikat _pädagogisch untragbar_ und am Ende eine Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter.


	47. Wissen schafft ...

Es war die Besprechung, vor der es Severus am meisten graute. Und es ging nicht nur ihm so – auch wenn er sich die meisten Sorgen machen musste. Rolanda hatte da verhältnismäßig wenig Probleme, selbst wenn sie immer dasselbe verlangte, und es nie bekam. Vielleicht war es gerade das: Sie bekam nichts, also musste sie auch nichts liefern. Er hingegen …

 

"… kommen wir zum Zaubertränkeresort." Dumbledore sah Severus über seine Brille hinweg an. "Severus, Sie haben das Budget _schon wieder_ überzogen, und das auch noch für nichts und wieder nichts."

 

Severus unterdrückte ein Knurren. "Ich verweise darauf, dass ich nicht nur Zaubertränke unterrichte und Hauslehrer bin, ich muss zudem die Vorräte des Krankenflügels aufstocken, diverse Vertretungsstunden geben _und_ obendrein landet Papierkram auf meinem Schreibtisch, für den ich gar nicht zuständig bin."

 

Dumbledore seufzte. "Das mag alles sein, und deshalb haben Sie eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen, aber Sie haben das Budget um fast das zweifache überzogen – und Sie _haben_ das größte dieser Schule!"

 

"Ich bin Wissenschaftler!", zog Severus seine Trumpfkarte. Und bevor man ihn nach Ergebnissen fragen konnte, fügte er hinzu: "Ich kümmere mich nicht darum, was am Ende herauskommt. Als Wissenschaftler sollte ich experimentieren können, egal, ob ich ein Ziel habe oder nicht!"


	48. Gruppentherapie

Severus fragte sich, ob Dumbledore unter einem neuerlichen Anflug von Wahnsinn litt. Eigentlich gab es keine andere Erklärung dafür. Außer natürlich, dass er sauer auf Severus war und ihm deshalb eins reinwürgen wollte, denn eine _Gruppenaussprache_ des Kollegiums war gleichbedeutend mit _ärgert Severus_.

 

"Ich glaube", begann Minerva und fixierte Severus mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, "Ihr Problem ist nicht, dass Sie nicht richtig von falsch unterscheiden können, sondern dass Sie _ganz genau_ wissen, was richtig ist, aber in vollem Bewusstsein und mit purer Absicht das _genaue Gegenteil_ davon tun."

 

Severus hob die Brauen. "Klingt weniger nach meinem Problem als Ihrem, Minerva."


	49. Stimmungsmacher

Severus überlegte, ob er einen guten Grund finden könnte, um sich den Tag krankschreiben zu lassen. Nun, eher, um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Er blätterte abwesend in seinem Ausredenkalender, die Brauen zusammengezogen.

 

"Irgendwann sollten Sie wirklich einmal etwas gegen Ihre Trauermiene unternehmen", bemerkte Minerva und sah ihn vielsagend an.

 

Severus blinzelte. "Oh ... wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich wie ein mordlustiges Pony auf LSD durch die Gänge tänzle?" Wäre jedenfalls eine neue Idee für einen Vorwand, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er _das_ ausprobieren würde.

 

"... LSD?", fragte Minerva.

 

"Ähm ... giftige Dämpfe?", versuchte Severus es unschuldig.


	50. Früher war alles besser?

Der Morgen war definitiv zu früh. Konnte man ihn nicht auf nach Mittag verschieben? Dann bestand eine geringe Chance, dass Severus sich wach genug fühlte, um nicht auf Tauchstation in seinem Müsli zu gehen.

 

Und warum trödelten die Gryffindors so herum? "Haben die keinen Unterricht?", murmelte er in seine Kaffeetasse.

 

Minerva warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Es ist Samstag, Severus. Da hat niemand regulären Unterricht." Sie wurde misstrauisch. "Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht, man sollte das wieder einführen!"

 

Wie eine kalte Dusche. "Himmel, nein!", rief er entsetzt. "Dann müsste ich mich ja _sechs_ statt nur fünf Tage mit Idioten abplagen!"


	51. Auf den gut vorbereiteten Geist ...

Das Schuljahr hatte begonnen und eine neue Gruppe naiver kleiner Dummköpfe war in Hogwarts angekommen. Severus überlegte, wie er sie am besten zurechtstutzen konnte. Seine letzte Unterrichtsrede war auf dem Index gelandet – oder eher, auf der _für Severus verboten_ -Liste. Nur, weil drei Erstklässler in Ohnmacht gefallen waren und fünf angefangen hatten, zu weinen.

 

"... und das ist die wichtigste Regel", hörte er eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme sagen. Severus verlangsamte seine Schritte, um lauschen zu können, was die Weasley-Zwillinge dieses Mal vorhatten. Nichts Gutes, das war sicher.

 

"Severus Snape ist der mit Abstand böseste Mensch auf dem Planeten ...", erklärte der eine gerade.

 

Severus lugte heimlich um die Ecke: Die Weasley-Zwillinge samt Kompagnon Jordan hielten eine Art Vortrag vor einer Gruppe Erstklässler.

 

Der andere Zwilling fuhr fort: "... und könnte tatsächlich sogar der Teufel höchstselbst sein."

 

Das musste der Grund sein, warum ihm gestern die Erstklässler so furchtvolle Blicke zugeworfen hatten – man hatte ihn sabotiert! Was für eine Frechheit, die kleinen Naivlinge auch noch vorzuwarnen! Da machte er sich schon die Mühe, um seine erste Stunde möglichst einschüchternd zu gestalten, und dann nahm man ihm die Arbeit weg.

 

Jordan schüttelte indes den Kopf. "Vergesst es, Jungs. Selbst der Teufel würde vor Snape kuschen."


	52. Redefreiheit

"Severus, wissen Sie, warum ich Sie herbestellt habe?" Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg streng an.

 

Severus tat so, als würde er nachdenken. "Weil Ihnen so viel an meiner Gesellschaft liegt?"

 

Dumbledores Brauen zuckten – offensichtlich hatte er sich besser im Griff, als Severus geahnt hatte, oder Severus war einfach jemand, der aus Prinzip eine Erwiderung darauf hatte – aber nur ein Seufzen entkam ihm. "Nein, Severus. Es geht um Ihre ... traditionelle erste Unterrichtsstunde."

 

Severus blinzelte. Er machte das noch gar nicht so lange, aber es galt schon als Tradition? Er musste seine Sache wirklich gut machen.

 

"Jedes Jahr sage ich Ihnen, dass Sie die Erstklässler nicht einschüchtern sollen. Ich wäre ja schon zufrieden, wenn Sie es nicht _zu sehr_ täten, weil Sie einfach eine recht einschüchternde Persönlichkeit haben. Und jedes Jahr muss ich Ihnen Ihre Rede aufs Neue verbieten –"

 

"Ich dachte, in diesem Land herrsche Redefreiheit?", unterbrach Severus, auch wenn es ihn insgeheim freute, dass er Dumbledore so auf die Nerven gehen konnte.

 

"Das schon mag sein, Severus, aber ich halte trotzdem nichts davon, dass Sie sich den Erstklässlern mit, ich zitiere, _Ich bin Severus Snape. Ich bin nicht euer schlimmster Albtraum, ich bin_ jeder _eurer Albträume!_ vorstellen."


	53. Tag der Liebe

Es musste eine Verschwörung sein. Na, wenigstens betraf es nicht nur ihn, aber trotzdem. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore, um ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Die Idee mochte von Lockhart stammen, aber Dumbledore hatte sie abgesegnet. Außerdem, Severus wollte seine mörderischen Blicke nicht an jemanden verschwenden, der vom Anblick seines eigenen Schattens in Ohnmacht fallen konnte.

 

Nicht nur, dass man ihn beim Frühstück öffentlich auf Liebestränke angesprochen hatte – das allein verdiente einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban mit einer Anschlussfahrt zur Hölle – man hatte grölende Zwerge in seinen Unterricht geschickt, um für Chaos zu sorgen. Nach dem ersten _fliegenden_ Zwerg hatte zumindest Ruhe geherrscht.

 

Aber das war die Krönung. Er hatte das Frühstück schon ausfallen lassen, weil man dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Pfannkuchen in Herzform waren. Selbst der Toast war von dieser seltsamen Krankheit befallen gewesen. Aber statt zurück zur Normalität zu finden, hatte man ihm beim Abendessen – da er es mittags nicht gewagt hatte, in die Große Halle zu gehen – tatsächlich _alles_ in Herzchenform serviert.

 

"Ich schwöre, wenn ich noch ein einziges, herzförmiges Objekt sehe, werde ich mich selbst in Brand stecken", grollte Severus.

 

"Sich selbst?" Minerva hob die Brauen.

 

"Sie haben Recht – ich werde _Lockhart_ in Brand stecken."


	54. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Es war einer der letzten Tage, bevor die Schüler wieder in Hogwarts einfallen würden. Zeit also, die letzten Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr zu erledigen. Und wo ging es besser, als inmitten von Leidensgenossen?

 

"Sagen Sie", begann Severus und tippte mit der Feder leicht auf das Pergament, "was halten Sie von dieser Begrüßung: _Herzlich willkommen im Zaubertrankunterricht_ –"

 

Alle Köpfe drehten sich ungläubig in seine Richtung.

 

"Herzlich willkommen?", echote Filius langsam.

 

"Im Zaubertrankunterricht?", fragte Minerva.

 

Severus sah seine Kollegen irritiert an. "Natürlich. Ich war ja noch nicht fertig!" Er räusperte sich. " _Herzlich willkommen im Zaubertrankunterricht – macht euch bereit, zu sterben!_ "


	55. Es ist nicht meine Schuld

Mit einem finsteren Lächeln sah Severus dem – nunmehr weinenden – Schüler nach. Es war nicht nur ein kleiner, gemeiner Sieg in einer Reihe von kleinen, gemeinen Siegen – es war zudem der Beweis, dass er sogar noch Fünftklässler zum Weinen bringen konnte.

 

"Severus!"

 

Das Lächeln schwand so schnell wie Eis, das in die Sonne geschossen wurde. Severus drehte sich um. "Direktor", sagte er ruhig, ohne jede Spur von hämischer Freude.

 

Dumbledore musterte ihn vorwurfsvoll. "Warum können Sie nicht einfach die Fragen der Schüler beantworten? Auf eine freundliche, lehrreiche Art und Weise, die tatsächlich das Problem aufklärt, statt nur darauf herumzureiten, dass man etwas nicht weiß."

 

"Nun ..." Severus atmete tief durch. "Das wollte ich erst. Ich hatte mir sogar schon eine fast freundliche Antwort zurechtgelegt. Aber dann habe ich ihn angesehen und ... es war, als würde eine Leuchtreklame über ihm stehen, auf der _Idiot_ stand, in dicken Neonbuchstaben, und da war es mit einem Mal unmöglich. Statt meiner schönen, freundlichen, hilfreichen Antwort kam dann nur noch beißender Sarkasmus hervor."

 

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. "Aber _wieso_?"

 

Severus hob die Arme. "Es liegt nicht an mir! Wirklich! Ich habe es ohne Sarkasmus _versucht_ , aber es ist einfach die natürliche Abwehrreaktion meines Körpers auf Dummköpfe!"


	56. Was wäre, wenn ...?

Poppy setzte sich mit einem lauten Aufseufzen in ihren Lieblingssessel. Die anderen warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu, hatte sie doch die Nachwirkungen von Severus' Vertretung beseitigen oder vielmehr behandeln müssen.

 

"Ich bin froh, dass er eigentlich Lehrer ist", sagte sie matt.

 

Minerva sah sie ungläubig an. " _Froh_? Dass er Lehrer ist?"

 

"Er ist eine pädagogische Katastrophe!", stimmte Filius zu. "Erst letzte Woche –"

 

"Er bringt die Schüler zum Weinen", sagte Pomona. "Und er macht es auch noch mit Absicht!"

 

Poppy lächelte gequält. "... und stellt euch das als _Heiler_ vor. Die Schüler trauen sich nicht in den Krankenflügel, wenn er da ist."


	57. ... es wäre wohl ...

Severus hatte von der Diskussion über eine für ihn geeignete Profession gehört, was genau genommen gelogen war, da man einfach still beschlossen hatte, dass er selbst als Totengräber wegen übermäßiger Bosheit ungeeignet wäre und man ihm einen Arbeitsunfähigkeitsschein ausgestellt hatte. Er war _nicht_ amüsiert gewesen.

 

Außerdem war er der Ansicht, dass er ein genialer Heiler wäre.

 

"Das glauben Sie ja wohl selbst nicht", sagte Minerva schnaubend.

 

Severus hob die Brauen. "Aber ja, natürlich! Stellen Sie sich das nur einmal vor ..." Minervas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske des Entsetzens. "... nein, Sie sollen sich mich als Heiler vorstellen, kein Kettensägenmassaker ..."

 

"Ist das nicht fast dasselbe? Beides wäre ein Blutbad", sagte Filius mit einem Schaudern.

  
"Aber sehen Sie nur die Vorteile!", fuhr Severus unbeeindruckt fort. "Ich habe das Wissen, um Heiler zu sein – oder ich könnte es mir zumindest sehr schnell aneignen, was bedeuten würde, ich wäre fast sofort einsatzfähig, was bei dem Aufschrei nach einem Mangel an Heilern wirklich großartig wäre. Es würde immense Kosten im Gesundheitswesen einsparen, weil niemand mehr grundlos zum Heiler gehen würde. Und die Arbeitgeber würden mir ein Denkmal setzen, weil es plötzlich kaum noch Krankheitstage gäbe!"

 

"Severus, es hat nur einen Haken: _Folter_ ist verboten."


	58. Erklärungsnot

"... Professor?"

 

Severus überlegte, ob er etwas Uncharakteristisches machen sollte: Ihm war sehr danach, in die Tischkante zu beißen, oder noch viel mehr, die Tischplatte durchzubeißen. Die Verzweiflung war beinahe an einem Punkt, an dem er es versuchen würde.

 

"Ja, Mr. Daniels?" Severus zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu klingen.

 

"... ich verstehe das nicht", sagte der Unglückselige.

 

Nein, es half nichts mehr. Seine Geduld war am Ende. Dabei _hatte_ er sich bereits bemüht! Er hatte es dreimal erklärt, und jetzt war einfach das Fass übergelaufen.

 

"Sogar ein Fünfjähriger könnte das verstehen!", rief er. "Aber wo bei Morgana finden wir bloß einen Fünfjährigen?"


	59. Zuhörer

"Nun, ich muss dann wieder!"

 

Lockhart winkte Severus enthusiastisch und verließ das Lehrerzimmer mit federnden Schritten. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, wurde kollektiv aufgeatmet. Niemand mochte Lockharts Gesellschaft, ließ sich aber selten etwas anmerken.

 

Minerva setzte sich ungefragt neben Severus. "Warum redet er immer mit Ihnen? Sie sind doch der wohl antisozialste Mensch im Schloss."

 

"Hm?" Severus sah auf. "Haben Sie etwas gesagt?"

 

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. "Ich fragte, warum Sie Lockhart immer zuhören, obwohl er ein, ich zitiere, _Schwachkopf_ ist, Severus."

 

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Ach das. Ein guter Zuhörer denkt prinzipiell über andere Dinge nach."


	60. Unternehmung

Severus sah sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln um. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man ihn vor die Richterbank – oder auch den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters – zerrte. Man zitierte ihn her, ja, und das ständig, aber Minerva hatte ihn praktisch abgeführt, als hätte er etwas verbrochen.

 

Dumbledore sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Severus ... warum?"

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Was hatte er denn angestellt? Gut, da war was. "Ich bin der Ansicht, dass ich nicht für Unternehmergeist bestraft werden sollte!"

 

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Severus, Sie haben die Schule bestohlen!"

 

"Die einen nennen es Diebstahl, ich nenne es _Aufwandsentschädigung_."


	61. Projektplanung

Seit Severus eigentlich die gesamte kaufmännische Arbeit zugeschoben bekommen hatte, musste er sich nicht nur mit der Buchhaltung herumschlagen – was sicherlich jemanden den ganzen Tag beschäftigen könnte, wenn er denn nicht noch andere Aufgaben hätte – sondern sich zudem auch noch mit der Projektplanung befassen. Nicht, dass er das Budget planen würde ... inoffiziell machte er es trotzdem, weil er der einzige war, der den Durchblick hatte. Aber ... er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass man ihn hereinlegen wollte.

 

Entsprechend war es das seltene Ereignis, dass er Dumbledore zu sich gerufen hatte, denn es war Dumbledore es, der etwas von _ihm_ wollte. Und er wollte viel.

 

Er sah von der Liste auf und beäugte Dumbledore misstrauisch. "Diese Liste", sagte er langsam und hob das Pergament, "ist ziemlich lang. Das wird nicht so einfach unterzubringen sein, denn, wie Sie mir häufig genug sagen, ist unser Budget ziemlich eng. Wir müssten die gesamte Planung ändern und anpassen. Und das braucht Zeit, da ich anfangen muss, die anderen Projekte zusammenzustreichen." Er zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ist das eine neue Erkenntnis von Ihnen, Direktor?"

 

Dumbledore strahlte. "Es ist mir beim Frühstück eingefallen!" Er sah Severus über seine Brille hinweg an. "Warum haben Sie das nicht mit eingeplant?"


	62. Sorgenkind

Severus hatte einen schlechten Tag. Der Unterricht war eine einzige Katastrophe und er hatte fast jeden Notfallplan, den es für den Tränkeunterricht gab, in die Tat umsetzen müssen. Der Klassenraum war ein einziges Schlachtfeld und die verschütteten Tränke hätten ihm fast die Beine weggeätzt.

  
Zudem starrte Minerva ihn so merkwürdig an.

  
"Severus", begann sie, "ist das Blut auf Ihren Schuhen?"

  
Severus blinzelte und sah an sich herab. Es sah zumindest verdächtig danach aus ... "Größtenteils", sagte er dann todernst. Er wartete einen Moment und fügte dann hilfreich hinzu: "Keine Sorge, es ist nicht meins."

  
Seltsamerweise schien es sie keineswegs zu beruhigen.


	63. Nervennahrung

Severus wusste nicht, was dieses Treffen bringen sollte. Die Krise war überstanden, der Basilisk war tot, alle lebten noch und niemand hatte einen bleibenden Schaden davongetragen. Nun, niemand wichtiges. Was gab es also zu besprechen?

 

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er hatte sich – anfangs – Sorgen um das Weasley-Mädchen gemacht. Nicht, weil er plötzlich ein Gewissen entwickelt hatte, aber wer wollte schon Molly Weasley erklären müssen, dass ihre Tochter von einem Monster gefressen worden war? In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache sollte man eher feiern als diskutieren.

 

Als Minerva anfing, zum x-ten Mal das Thema durchkauen zu wollen, war es mit Severus' Geduld endgültig am Ende. Wenn er noch einmal eine Lobrede auf Potter hören musste, oder eine Verurteilung der Slytherins, weil der Begründer scheinbar eine Riesenschlange im Keller versteckt hatte, oder eine Mitleidsrede über das, was die arme Miss Weasley hatte durchmachen müssen ... er brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung.

 

"Ja, ja", unterbrach er Minerva unwirsch. "Sie leben, hurra, hurra! Gelobt sei der allmächtige Gott im Himmel und reich mir die Kekse."

 

"Wie bitte?" Filius sah ihn besorgt an. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

 

Severus hob nur beide Brauen. "Mir geht es bestens. Und jetzt reich mir einer den Keksteller, ich habe Hunger."


	64. Man in Black

Severus saß in seinem Lieblingssessel im Lehrerzimmer und blätterte in einer Tränkezeitschrift. Es war ein angenehm ruhiger Tag, auch wenn es ohne Kollegen und Schüler noch besser sein könnte.

 

"Sagen Sie, Severus ..." Da war auch schon der erste Gesprächsversuch. Severus seufzte und ließ die Zeitschrift ein wenig sinken. "Warum tragen Sie eigentlich immer schwarz?"

 

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was war das denn für eine Frage? Und warum war Filius so interessiert daran, was er für einen Modegeschmack an den Tag legte? Severus fand, dass man dazu eher Dumbledore befragen sollte, denn der hatte keinen. Schwarz war stilvoll und kam nie aus der Mode. Außerdem stimmte es nicht, dass Severus nur schwarz trug – hatte er nicht erst beim letzten Quidditchspiel von Slytherin gegen Gryffindor einen grünen Umhang getragen? Sicher, es war ein dunkles Grün, aber Farbe war Farbe.

 

"Es gibt viele Gründe", sagte Severus nur.

 

Filius ließ jedoch nicht locker. "Allgemein ist das eine Trauerfarbe. Deshalb wunderte ich mich ... und natürlich, Sie wirken dadurch noch bedrohlicher. Und es hilft nicht gegen die Gerüchte, Sie seien ein Vampir."

 

Severus seufzte verhalten. Es wurde Zeit für Plan B. "Wissen Sie, ich trage schwarz, weil man darauf das Blut nicht so sehr sieht."


	65. Es gibt nur Macht ...

"... Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und zwei Wochen Strafarbeit." Severus überlegte, ob er noch irgendeine Strafe hinzufügen könnte. Warum eigentlich nicht? "Und ich will bis Montag einen siebzehn Zoll langen Aufsatz darüber haben, warum ihr die Strafe verdient habt. Versucht gar nicht erst besonders groß zu schreiben. Das ist alles – macht, dass ihr wegkommt!"

 

Er beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie die Gryffindors davonstoben. Eigentlich sollte er sie fürs Rennen bestrafen.

 

"Ah, Severus ... missbrauchen Sie mal wieder Ihre Autorität?"

 

Severus drehte sich um und sah Pomona mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Ich missbrauche sie nicht, ich erinnere nur alle daran, dass ich sie habe."


	66. Candyman

Minerva traute ihren Augen nicht. Nicht nur, dass die Schüler lachten, sie taten es auch noch nach einem Zusammenstoß mit Severus Snape. Die Welt musste untergehen. Oder es hatte sich erneut ein Doppelgänger in Hogwarts eingeschlichen.

 

"Darf ich fragen, was Sie da tun?"

 

Severus drehte sich um. "Na, den Kindern Süßigkeiten geben."

 

Es _musste_ ein Doppelgänger sein. "Halloween ist vorbei ..."

 

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Was denn, haben die Weasleys ein Patent auf Süßigkeiten und Schülerversuche?"

 

Für einen Moment war Minerva zu geschockt, um antworten zu können. Sie brachte lediglich ein _"Was?"_ hervor.

 

Severus lächelte. "Die Apfel-Arsen-Mischung findet großen Anklang."


	67. Polyglott

Severus wusste nicht, was er – dieses Mal – getan hatte, um das zu verdienen. Sicher, die ganze Sache diente dem Zweck, das Miteinander zu fördern. Aber warum bezog man ihn da mit ein? Er war das personifizierte Gegeneinander.

 

Und je länger er sich Weasleys Sermon zu Crouchs Begabungen anhören musste, wusste er auch, warum.

 

"... spricht er _über zweihundert_ Sprachen!", sagte Percy Weasley voller Begeisterung.

 

Normalerweise kannte Severus den Tonfall nur von Lockhart, wenn er über sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Weasley war ihm da geradezu unheimlich.

 

"Und ich", unterbrach er schließlich Weasley mit einem düsteren Tonfall, "kann in über vierhundertneunundsechzig Sprachen _schweigen_."


	68. Tatenlos

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Severus hatte den kürzesten Strohhalm gezogen und musste an diesem Morgen in der Großen Halle Aufsicht führen. Für ihn war es jedoch weniger eine Strafe, als ein Vorwand, sich hinter der Zeitung mit seinem Morgenkaffee zu verstecken. Wenn die Schüler sich morgens die Schädel einschlugen, bedeutete das nur, dass er später weniger von ihnen unterrichten musste.

 

Kein Wunder also, dass er die Essensschlacht, die zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor entbrannte, geflissentlich ignorierte. So lange niemand auf die dumme Idee kam, ihn miteinzubeziehen, sah er auch kein Problem darin. Es würde doch sicherlich reichen, wenn er am Ende Gryffindor kollektiv eine Strafarbeit aufbrummte, oder?

 

Während er so seine Zeitung umblätterte, lauschte er mit einem Ohr den Geräuschen kompletter Zerstörung. Argus würde nicht begeistert sein, aber Severus hatte genug Helfer, die er zum Aufräumen schicken konnte.

 

"Severus!" Mit einem Mal wurde ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand gerissen und Minerva funkelte ihn zornig an.

 

Severus ließ seine Tasse sinken. "Was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt. "Sie sehen mich an, als hätte ich etwas getan. Habe ich irgendwas getan? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das nicht habe."

 

"Genau _das_ ist das Problem!", fauchte Minerva erbost.


	69. Zeitmanagement

Es war wieder einmal soweit: Lehrerkonferenz. Wobei es irgendwie nie darum ging, die typischen Themen einer Lehrerkonferenz abzuarbeiten – Severus konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal darum gegangen war, dass er unfair benotete. Er fühlte sich beinahe vernachlässigt.

 

"... das stellt uns vor ein großes Problem", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

 

Wann hatten sie mal kein Problem? Und die Probleme waren immer verbunden mit einem gewissen Harry Potter. Vielleicht sollte man ihm nahelegen, seinen Namen zu ändern, dann fanden ihn die Probleme nicht so leicht.

 

"Direktor, heute _kann_ es keine Krise geben", sagte Severus mürrisch. "Mein Terminplan ist bereits voll!"


	70. Guter Samariter

Severus beäugte sein neustes Modeaccessoire. Merlin, das war einfach nur _peinlich_. Dumbledore würde es ihm büßen, so viel war sicher. Wenn er nur dieses verdammte Abzeichen loswerden könnte ...

 

Er hielt in seinem Tun inne und sah auf. Vor ihm hatten sich ein paar Erstklässler eingefunden, die von seinem neuen Abzeichen scheinbar angelockt worden waren. Die älteren Schüler würden sich nicht so leicht reinlegen lassen. Verdammter Dumbledore!

 

Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass Severus dem Abzeichen entsprechen würde.

 

"Hier steht zwar drauf _Helfe gerne_ ", sagte er finster, "aber dieses Abzeichen ist ein notorischer Lügner. Ich würde euch raten, euch zu verflüchtigen."


End file.
